


Shake It Off

by tinknevertalks



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Series, Tumblr Fic, imagine your otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: When it comes to Helen Magnus, Nikola Tesla has a super power.





	Shake It Off

**Author's Note:**

> Cruising around Tumblr, sometimes I get to see, 'Imagine your OTP' posts. The one that inspired this was: _Imagine Person B is extremely ticklish. Person A figured this out and has Person B giggling and laughing hysterically, rolling around on the floor, desperately trying to escape Person A’s fingers._ Unbeta'd, mostly because I was riffing and playing, so any mistakes are mine.

It was a power Nikola guarded with his life, not wanting to lose the one guaranteed method of making Helen laugh until tears streamed down her face. He’d discovered it when they spent their spring in Vienna - chasing abnormals by day, and their own pleasure by night - but hadn’t used said power until Helen destoyed her home.

Walking the grounds, every now and then, their fingers would tangle - Nikola didn’t want to let go (not that he’d admit it). Here, being shown the infrastructure, her legacy, Helen was in her element. And in the shadow of the glittering main building, he was in his.

His lips descended on hers, one hand in her hair, the other stroking her waist. Almost instantly she squirmed against him, her lips stretching into a joyous grin. “Nikola!” she admonished lightly, the last syllable a sigh into the air as he kissed beneath her ear, down her neck.

“Yes?” he asked, stroking her waist again, a bit more pressure this time.

Her laughter and wiggling came involuntarily as her fingers tried to fight back, dancing and tickling but Nikola persevered. The air filled with her delighted sounds, happiness suffusing the two as he kept up his torture, grinning when she finally gasped, “ _Pax, pax_!” beneath him, the two having somehow found their way to the ground in their playing. Eyes bright, she smiled up at him, “Hi.”

“Hi.”

Her eyes flicked down, taking in their state. “Shall we adjourn this to somewhere more comfortable?”

He nodded, and stood up. “M'lady?” he asked, offering a hand up.

On her feet, she smiled and hooked her arm into the crook of his elbow. Quirking her eyebrow, and kissing his cheek, she whispered huskily, “You know the way…”

No-one saw them until the next day.


End file.
